The Third Titan War (SYOC Closed)
by shadoweater22 AKA Cassie
Summary: Summary will come later, because I'm evil *cackle* Rated K Because I might cuss a little, may change to T later.
1. Chapter 1

**WHY AM I WRITING SO MANY STORIES AT ONCE I DUNNO. **

**Alright, that never happened. But because I am so magical, I have decided to write another story! :D And it's a SYOC. Please note this: Any Ocs you all have sent me, are probably going to be used into my story, Tartarus Rising. A bit of info on this SYOC: Dramatic Narrator Voice: A thousand years have passed since Kronos has risen, and now he is rising again. It is up to a certain group of demigods to defeat him. But now, he is more powerful. Normal voice: I may steal a bit of Rick's storyline, but otherwise, I will attempt to make my own storyline. I am taking 11 for each side. I will attempt to make the others who are not accepted extras. Now form time. YAY! And get creative with this, I don't want to see a shitload of white straights. Happy Submitting! Also, this will probably be basically the 1000 years later The Last Olympian. Sooooooooooo yeah. Also some characters I'd like to have. One big three for either side. Only one though, and please don't make them all evil. Send in more than one character. I'd also like my OC Gretchen (As below) to have a sister. **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Good Or Evil:**

**Godly Parent: **

**Mortal Parent(s):**

**Godly Powers:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Hair (Include Color, Length, Style please)**

**Eyes (Shape and color):**

**Skin (Conditon, tone)**

**Height (Please do feet, it's easier for us Americans to measure)**

**Facial Features (Noteable Scars, Tatoos, Piercings, etc.)**

**Sexuality**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Weapon(s) (Mist form optional):**

**(Optional)Armor:**

**Allowed to die:**

**Allowed to be seriously injured:**

**Fatal Flaw (Be Creative):**

**Don't blame me for putting Fatal Flaw at the end. But ye, my character. Because I am not all bias, I will have two main evils (Cuz you think mine will be, because obviously I am biased and do that) and two main goods. **

**Name: Gretchen Lindsey**

**Age: 14**

**Good Or Evil: Evil**

**Godly Parent: Hectate**

**Mortal Parent(s): Haylee Lindsey – Stepmom **

**Strengths: One of the best swordfighters in history, can throw knife well.**

**Weaknesses: She is horrible at archery.**

**Hair: Blondish Brown (I don't mean dirty blond, I mean blondish brown), pretty short covering her left eye**

**Eyes: Her eyes are slightly almond shaped, and are blueish purple**

**Skin: Her skin is a pale white, in fair conditon.**

**Height: She is fairly tall, being at 5'5.**

**Facial Features: She has a scar down the bridge of her nose, from a battle the year before. Her lips are pierced as well.**

**Sexuality: Lesbian. F YEAH (Please don't make a ton of evil lesbian characters now, be creative)**

**Likes: The titans, murdering innocents, making other children of the GAWDS to join her team. (Kek)**

**Dislikes: The Gods, anything that has to do with the Gods.**

**Fears: Why do I have to tell you fools. I'm going to leave some stuff out because I'm mean.**

**Personality: Gretchen is bossy, rude around the GAWDS side, (GAWD) and gets angry often. On her happier days (Which are almost none) she seems okay, and tries to reason with some people to join her side. So yeh.**

**History: To be found out in the story. :D**

**Weapon(s): She has a celestial bronze sword, (Which may be like BackBiter and be half mortal steel because we aren't mortal right?) which freezes any area it comes in contact with.**

**Allowed to die: Uhm, maybe.**

**Allowed to be seriously injured: Uhm, Maybe?**

**Fatal Flaw: She is often too rash about things, often doing before thinking.**

**So enjoy my OC, and remember, one big three (Don't send them all to evil even though they can be), and I'd like Gretchen to have a sister. Thanks, and once again Happy Submitting!**

**-Cassie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, thanks for all the characters so far guys, but I need more evils! And try sending in some more sisters for Gretchen, I only have two. I'd prefer her sister to be good as well. So yeah guys, I will end submissions On Saturday 12:00 PM PST. Thanks for submissions again!**

**-Cassie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, you have sent, AMAZING OCs. I just need more evils I believe, and more OCs in general. You guys so far have made amazing OCs. Thanks guys!**

**-Cassie**


	4. Little Announcement

**Just wanted to let you all know that I have made a slight username change, to include my IRL Name. I am still the same person.**

**-Cassie**


	5. Another Announcement

**Alright, I need more submissions more evils please. I am moving the deadline to 2:00 PM PST For this reason, hope you all don't mind. Now Submit! :D**

**-Cassie**


	6. SUBMISSIONS CLOSED!

**The submissions are closed, you guys have sent in excellent characters. I now have to go through all of them and decide which ones to use...**

**Thanks again guys!**

**-Cassie**


	7. FIrst OC (Not done picking)

**Alright guys, I really haven't had a lot of time to decide characters, but I had made a pre decision before on one of them. This character is *Drumroll* Diana Umber Daughter of Artemis, submitted by We're All Okay.**

**Wait slow down, Daughter of Artemis? There is a valid reason for this, which does not have to due with Artemis breaking her maiden vows. In fact, since I am not going to take so much time and type out the history part (I'm Lazy) you can look at this picture for the reason.** gyazo .co m 798453a1715ad13470771fc27efa0ec6

**So yeah, hope you understand that. I am still picking characters, expect them tomorrow or Monday**

**-Cassie**


	8. FINAL LIST!

**So I have decided on the characters, so let's see here. I am not going to tell if they are good or evil because I am evil *Cackle*. And my OC is evil. Soooooooooooooooo yeah. I am writing this late at night as well, and am very tired. Excuse me if I make mistakes There are slightly les**

**Diana Umber, Daughter of Artemis, Submitted by We're All Okay.**

**Arinkai Flagron, Son Of Hephaestus, Submitted by horrible writer01**

**Wolf Winters, Son Of Khione, submitted by W. R. Winters**

**Sebastian Daniels, Son of Hermes, Submitted by the hazel-eyed bookworm**

**Luke (Castellan) Silver, Son of Hyperion (I never said Demi-titans weren't allowed), Submitted by tigrun.**

**Tessa Haybury, Daughter of Athena, submitted by Connie Rose,**

**David Hunt, son of Nike, Submitted by We're All Okay**

**Crystal Elizabeth Hanson, Daughter Of Apollo, submitted by UltimateMaxmericaShipper**

**Caleb Brandon Hayze, Son Of Aphrodite, submitted by UltimateMaxmericaShipper**

**Jack Mailstorm, Son of Nike, Submitted by XxSoilderOfGodxX**

**Grace McAllen, Daughter Of Nike, Submitted by Innoc3ntkitt3n**

**Viola French, Daughter of Athena, submitted by DCdreamer55**

**Johanna "Jo" Pierce, Daughter of Aphrodite, Submitted by RosemaryAlysee**

**Alexandra "Alex" Vitale, Daughter of Apollo, Submitted by TheGoddessOfWriting**

**Rosalinda Archangel Davidson, Daughter of Aphrodite, Submitted by Fallen Angel of Olympus**

**Jaden Eric Jackson Son Of Tyche, Submitted by Sonofthetrigod**

**Flora Harrison, Duaghter of Proserpine, submitted by TheSentenceIsALie**

**And for the ones you all have been waiting for *dramatic drumroll* Also, Notice, these are submitted by the same person. He (Or is it she, I don't know) ultimately made the best ones for this. You all sent in amazing suggestions though. I would use them all if I could. So yeah. And the repeats, people sent in a c*apload of characters. It was so hard not to just choose one. Again, thank you all for the suggestions, it really means a lot to hear that you like my ideas as well. So yeah, now let's get into this.**

**Tyler Jakes, Son of Hades, Submitted by Inno3ntKitt3n**

**Vanity Lindsey, Daughter of Hermes (Biological Sister), Submitted by Inno3ntKitt3n**

**So please don't rage at me, these characters ultimately made it on, it was really hard to pick. So yeah. Thanks guys! Again thanks for the OCs**

**-Cassie**


End file.
